TSQ: Gift Of The Night Fury
by PKWolf014
Summary: It's a happy time on Berk. With Snoggletog being celebrated everything seems to be going good until all the dragons leave abruptly and Haedryin is left trying to figure out why. AU female hiccup(Haedryin) male Astrid(Asher) (Title changed from The Snow Queen: GOTNF)
**Authors Note: ta da! Gift of the Night Fury! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'I live on Berk. The kind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday, we call it, Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery, but with the war long over, and dragons living amongst us, this holiday promises to be one to remember.'_

I groan and roll over as I hear the thump-thump and Toothless roar, sounding as if he had just got stabbed because of how badly he wanted to go flying. I pull the blanket over my head and sigh before I roll over to the other side of my bed, my thin blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Toothless jumps again, "Okay, okay okay!" I moan and sit up, liking something rising from the dead. I tiredly reach out my hand to and reach for my helmet lying on the bed post.

I grab the it and with a tired sigh I navigate from my room to the front door with my eyes mostly closed. I open the door and close it behind me as I yawn and my I can see my breath and I rub my eyes before I look up at Toothless, "Well good morning Mr. Bossy." I say to him, he gives a growl, "Rar rar ar!" I mimic and smile.

I walk forward, "Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flyyyyyyinnnngggg!" I slip on the ice patch and I slide forward dragging out the word. Toothless catches me with his head and pushes me back.

I shake my left leg in annoyance, "Stupid leg." I mutter. Toothless purrs at me questionally and I smile softly,"Thanks, buddy. I'm okay." I promise. I look at him and rub his neck, "Yeah we can go flying now." I say.

Toothless breathes into my face and I jerk back with a gag, "Ew! Toothless!" I say and wave the toxic cloud away from me and give him a forced smile as I straighten my helmet and he grins.

….

Toothless spins up onto the top of the clouds and I lean down in the saddle, "Come on! Let's see what you've got today!" I cry and Toothless dives and I let out a shout of joy at the plumet, Toothless snaps open his wings and we glide across the water, in between sea stacks and arches.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask as we approach a certain one. Toothless growls and I pull my peg leg out of the stirrup and slowly balance on his back. "Easy," I murmur.

The sea stack is a few feet away and I jump off of Toothless' back as Toothless goes under the arch and I go over. I'm weightless for a few seconds and then I was sure I had missed Toothless and was going for a nice swim again. Toothless appears out from under the arch and I land on his back and shove my peg leg into place and click it back and Toothless flies forward.

"YES! _Finally!"_

…..

"Here?" A women asks Gobber on her Gronckle. Gobber looks up, "No, that one a wee bit higher." He responds.

"Here?" She asks.

"Ay, that's the spot." Gobber says.

A little girl races up to Meatlug with a Gronckle costume over her head, "ROAR!" She yells. Meatlug looks at her for a second before she roars back. Fishlegs watches the two as the little girl races off giggling.

"Atta boy, Meatlug." Fishlegs calls and returns to putting on decorations to the house.

"Are you ready girl?" Asher asks and lifts up a shield. Stormfly gives a dip of her head and lifts up her tail, spikes all pointing out. Asher swings the shield for a second before he throws them into the air. Stormfly swings her tail and fires her spikes and the shields are rooted into place.

"Odins beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holidays with dragons, what would our fathers say?" Stoick says and Gobber looks at him with an equal grin on his face.

"They'd think we'd lost our minds." Gobber says.

Stoick laughs and turns to the rest of the village, "Well done, well done, all of you." Stoick says and the Vikings turn to look at them happy smiles across each face.

"I'd never thought I would live to see this day. Peace on the isle of Berk." Stoick says.

Asher rubs Stormflys jaw and Stormfly bumps into him and Asher grins patting her on the nose before looking back at Stoick.

"This will surely be the greatest holiday we have ever seen." Stoick adds. The Vikings cheer and give happy shouts. A roar sounds over the crowd and all heads snap up to see a Monstrous Nightmare on a building roaring into the air before it takes off to join the large dragon flock in the sky.

"What the?" Stoick asks and stares up.

Gobber looks up and stares at the dragons, "What in Thor's name?" He asks.

Stormfly pulls away from Asher and stares up at the dragons. The twins look at each other, and Barf and Belch stare up at the flock of dragons before they take off into the sky. A Gronckle on the ground looks up and it's eyes narrow and it takes off into the sky. Hookfang flies away and Snotlout looks up at him, "Come back! What are you doing?" She demands.

Fishlegs eyes widen, "Meatlug!" She shouts and races off.

Asher looks around as the dragons start taking off into the sky, "Where's Haedryin?" He asks as more fly into the air.

….

"So what do you say, bud? You want to go again?" I ask and pat the side of Toothless' neck, and he growls and affirmative. I see movement ahead and snap my gaze forward as dragons start flying past us.

I duck and Toothless navigate through the sea of dragons and I sit up a little and hear a horrible clang and my hand flies to my head where I feel just hair and I watch as my helmet flies to the ocean, "Oh no my helmet!" I cry.

Toothless stares at it before he turns abruptly and dives after it. "No Toothless! Don't!" I yell and Toothless stops just above the ocean and growls at me questionably, "We'll get it later, bud." I assure and stare up at the dragon's before I look back down at the ocean.

I wave a hand forward and a small ice snowflake appears on the waves, hopefully we could find this spot again. I twist around on the saddle and can see Hookfang and Barf and Belch within the flock of dragons.

"Right now we need to get back and figure out what's going on." I say and Toothless stares down at the snowflake again before he turns around and zooms off in the direction of Berk.

….

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" A man asks his Monstrous Nightmare. The Nightmare looks at him for a second before she takes off into the air.

Asher watches the Nightmare before he looks back at where Stormfly was, "No, no,no don't leave Stormfly-!" Asher starts and Stormfly takes off into the air and Asher lifts up his hand, "Please." He adds.

….

Toothless lands on a cliffside as Stormfly takes off, I jump off of Toothless and race forward, "Asher!" I yell. Asher looks at me.

"Haedryin! What's going on?" He demands. I look back at him and Vikings race forward, Asher looks forward. "Where are they going!" He asks.

I look back at the dragons that we're starting to fade, as they flew away. I turn back around and Vikings race around me and I pull my hands up to my chest and close my fingers.

"Why did they leave?" A man demands.

"Whats happening?" A women asks looking close to tears.

"What if they never come back?" Another man asks.

"Stop!" I cry and they when they don't back off I shove my foot down and a ice snowflake forms under my foot and they jump backwards away from the magic.

"Give her a chance to speak!" Dad yells. He pushes through the crowd and looks at me, "Haedryin, where are our dragons going?" He asks.

I stare down at the snowflake before I look up at him, "Dad. I don't know." I say. He sighs and a roar sound through the air and we all turn our head and watch as Stormfly hovers next to Toothless. Toothless roars something at her and she dips her head and races off of to join the rest of the dragons.

….

"Where did they go?" A man asks. I watch from a corner of the Great Hall next to the other teens. We we're gathered in the Great Hall to find a solution to our problem. My real reason for the corner? It was as far away from the fire as possible. Well I had told the other teens I had yet tell dad.

"Snoggletog is ruined." Another man says, I sigh and Asher folds his arms across his chest in a angry/sad manner.

"It's not ruined!" Dad shouts and steps up onto the platform surrounding the fire, "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations and there is no reason why we can't do it again." Dad argues and looks around at the crowd.

We seem to as one all sigh with disappointment.I look at the other teens. Tuffnut was sitting on a chair backwards, Ruffnut standing close to him with a dazed expression on her face. Asher was next to me arms folded across his chest. Snotlout was leaning against the wall with a stormy expression across her face, and Fishlegs was standing, looking quiet happy for someone who just lost their dragon.

"Now, we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?" Dad asks.

"You are right! We are Vikings we are tough!" Gobber shouts and lifts up his prosthetic with was strung with bells and jingled happily. Gobber looks at all of us and slowly lowers his arm, "Most of the time." He adds, "Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!" Gobber shouts.

Snotlout snorts and whacks Tuffnuts arm. He stands and we all walk out of the Great Hall and down the steps silent.

"Well that was depressing." Ruffnut deadpans.

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holidays with Stormfly." Asher says and slumps his shoulders. Fishlegs walks along happily and whistles. I glance at her, what on earth was she so happy about.

"What are you so happy about. Don't you miss Meatlug?" Tuffnut asks.

Fishlegs stops walking and her eyes pop out for a second, "Me?" She demands, and looks at us. "Uh, yeah. I miss him so much." She says and wipes away tears before she puts a hand in front of her face, "Well goodnight." She says and walks away.

I look at her retreating back and Asher takes in a sharp breath, "I've got an idea!" He says and walks in front of us. "Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions." He says and looks at us, "You know to bury the sadness!" He adds with an excited face.

They all give equal sighs and Asher sends me a pleading look, "You know what, Asher you might be onto something." I say. Ruffnut rolls her eyes and Tuffnut looks at me, "Easy for you to say, Snow Queen. You're dragon can't go anywhere without you." He says and shakes his head and walks off.

Ruffnut looks up at me, "Must be nice." She adds and walks off after her brother.

I look up to where Toothless was sitting out of the cliff edge his eyes wide as he stares out at the sea. I bite my lip as I stare at him and I turn around and everyone was gone. I glance at Toothless again before I walk over to the forge and pull up the first tail's blueprints. I stare at them for a while Tuffnut's words repeating over and over in my head _. Easy for you to say, Snow Queen. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you._ And he's right.

….

The next day, several children are gathered around a snow Grockle a little redhead wraps her arms around it sadly. "Yaknog! Get your Yaknog!" Asher yells walking through the village. The children stare up at him and he walks by them a smile plastered to his face. "Come on get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" He shouts and sees the twins and Snotlout ahead of him.

His face brightens and he rushes up to them, "Guys!" He says and the twins and Snotlout turn. "Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays." He says.

Tuffnut stares at it and sniffs around and looks at Ruffnut, "What's that smell. Is that you?" He demands and shoves her away.

Asher shakes his head and pours some of the frothy white substance into a cup from a pitcher, "It's Yaknog." He corrects Tuffnut.

Tuffnut looks at it as it's poured into the cup and makes a disgusted face, "If I drink that im gonna yaknog all over the place." He says. Asher glares at him and curls his fist.

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" He asks, his eyes narrowing. Ruffnut stands and shivers from the look at the smell.

Snotlout takes a cup from off the shield, "It's sounds delightful, Asher. I'd love mug." She says. Asher sends a smug look in the twins' direction failing to notice as Snotlout's eyes pop out in disgust. She puts the cup back onto the shield, swallows and sticks her tongue out for a second.

"You can really taste the yak." She says, pulling her hand away.

"Oh yum! What is that!" Fishlegs shouts and races up to them her long braid bouncing on her back. Asher turns to her his face brightening.

"Oh you want some! It's my new traditional drink." Asher says and holds out the shield to her.

Snotlout from behind Asher leans into Fishlegs view and shakes her head in warning. Fishlegs sees this and clasps her hands together,"Oh, You know what? I have just suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind." She says.

Asher shoots a glare to Snotlout behind him before he turns around.

"Well you don't know what you're missing." He says and walks off, "I bet Haedryin will love this." He says. Snotlout shakes her head and leans over. Ruffnut looks at her, "Are you crying?" She asks as Snotlout dry heaves.

….

"Iyn?" Asher calls. I finger the gear and twist it into place.

"Yeah? I'm over here Asher, come in!" I call. Asher walks up to me a shield with a pitcher and two mugs on it. He holds it out to me, "Here from me to you, happy holidays, Mi'lady." Asher says.

I smile from the nickname and take a mug from off the shield, "Thank you, Asher." I hold it up to my lips.

"What are you up to?" Asher asks. I put the mug down and look up at him, "Well you're gonna think I'm crazy but I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons and that's just not fair. So I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that." I explain and pull on a ice rod and the sparkling blue ice fabric of the tail opens. Asher looks at it, as I take the mug Asher had given to me and take a gulp.

My eyes pop out, and I, had never ever thought that I would find anything worse tasting than the regurgitated fish from Toothless, oh I am proven wrong. It tasted like that fish, with socks, sweat and the smell of yak.

"Wow! You built him a new tail?" Asher asks, I drum my fingers over the top of the desk and frost spreads across the top and I pull my hand away and look at the swirling yellow white frothy substance inside. It made me want to throw up more and I put the glass to the side.

I nod my head, "Mmm hmmm." I agree and he stares at the sparkling fabric.

"So he's going to be able to fly without you now." He says. I nod again and Asher shakes his head in amazement."What if he never comes back?" He asks. I hum sadly and look ahead and Asher rolls his eyes."What am I saying? Of course he'll come back." Asher says. I look at him.

"Nhm hmm." I agree.

Asher looks at me and grins, "Well I gotta go spread some more holiday cheer." He says and turns and rushes out of the forge, "You're amazing!" He calls.

I check to make sure he was gone and spit everything from my mouth into the ground and shiver wiping my mouth off with my purple arm wraps. I snap my fingers out and hold the snowball in my hand and shove it into my mouth trying to get the taste off my tongue. I spit out the snow and shiver some more before I look back at the tail.

I sigh and pick it up in my arms the metal parts frosting as I lift it. I step over the whatever it was Asher made his cooking was going to kill more beasts than a battle axe. I walk out of the forge and look up at the cloudy sky before I walk over to my house. It was still early in the morning and when I reach the house Toothless is jumping on it.

"Toothless!" I call. He jerks his head to the side and stares at me, "Come on down bud, I got something for ya!" I say.

Toothless jumps from the roof and lands next to me. I walk over the patch of ice and Toothless sniffs the ice tail in my arms. "What do you think of that?" I ask. I walk past him trying to reach his tail as I do Toothless walks around me, I laugh, "Would you just settle down, Toothless!" I say.

He stops and I put the ice tail next to his real one and undo a strap from around the tail and it opens."Let me get this on you." I say and strab several leather parts onto his tail and then pull the rod up and attach it to his real tailfin I pat his tail and frost spreads from my fingers.

I step away and look at him, "You are going to love this." I promise. Toothless stares at the tail and he shakes it back and forth several times before he jumps up and swings it over my head. "Wait Toothless!" I cry and hold out my hands.

He snaps open his real tail and the ice one follows. Toothless stares at it his eyes wide and slowly moves the tail shaking his head up and down. "Yeah, there you go." I say and let out a relieved breath.

He turns to look at me his eyes slits. I stare at him in confusion, "Toothless.." I say and reach out to touch him he pulls away and jumps into the air and I duck as he flies over my head. I stare at my hands before I look up at Toothless distant dot of a form.

I stare at my hands again and look up and he's gone. I stand there watching where he was for a long time as snow softly starts to fall.

Gone.

Toothless

Is

Gone.

…

I stare up at the ceiling one arm behind my back, my fingers tracing along the scar on my neck and back with the other hand I trace Toothless with frost on the ceiling. It was snowing in my room and I trace him and spread the frost before I reach out and pull down wards and the Toothless drawing pops from the ceiling as a little blue figure and flies around the room.

I stare at it, and drop my hand onto my chest. It explodes into a flurry of snowflakes and I sigh and roll over on the bed staring at the pile of snow before I hear thump.

Holding my breath, i listen. It was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. I hear another and sit up in before I hear another. I smile and jump out of the bed and run down the stares racing out of the house.

"Toothless I knew you'd come ba-" I say and slip on the same patch of ice and land on my back. I stare up at the falling snow and then at the ladder and my dad who was happily hammering away on the child.

"Morning, Iyn!" He calls.

I put my hands down on the ground and the ice thickens. I stand and look at him, "Oh, morning dad." I say.

He looks at me from his ladder, "I was looking for your helmet." He says.

My mind flashes to where it was under the bottom the ocean with a ice snowflake on top. I cringe. "My-my helmet?" I repeat.

He grins and climbs down the ladder. "Odin needs a place to put your goodies." He says. I blink at him, he did realize I was fifteen and hadn't been visited by Odin sense I was like five right? I kick the ice and snow flies over the top of it.

"Right. I'll get on with it." I mutter and turn around. "Great." I whisper.

"Hold on." Dad says I turn around and I walks up to me, "Hold on. Alright, what's on your mind? Out with it." He commands.

I look up at him and blow some snowflakes from my hair and watch him through the falling snow before I sigh, "It's, just..It's been three days dad. I really thought Toothless would have been back by now." I say and stare down at my always covered in a layer of frost peg leg.

"Well I'm sure he's with the other dragons." Dad assures. I look up a him and let a breath out through my nose.

"Yeah? I wish I could be that sure." I say and look up at him. Toothless probably left for good. He only stayed so I could help him fly. Did the last month mean nothing to him? I hold my dad's gaze and flick several snowflakes ahead of us. They freeze in place and hover and I stare at them in surprise. That had never happened before.

Dad sighs and looks at me, "Look. I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them." He says.

I stare down at my feet again staring at the frost patterns on my peg leg.

"I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?" He asks and puts a hand on my shoulder. His fingers twitch from the cold and I let out a breath and look up at him.

"Right." I agree.

"Good." he says and punches my arm in what I image to him is a playful manner. I gasp and jerk to the side as I hear the bone pop. Dad turns around, "Now go get that helmet we've had enough disappointment around here." He adds.

I roll my shoulder back a few times and it pops as it snaps back into place.

….

I re-balance the oars on my shoulder, as I walk forward the wood was covered in frost and the part I was gripping was frozen with ice. I walk through the Plaza and sigh. I had to row a boat out to sea to get the stupid helmet.

Why did I even wear the stupid thing? It makes my hair explode as soon as I take it off. I sigh and stare dully ahead at the horizon before something punches me. I'm thrown to the ground and look up at Asher in shock.

"Happy holidays, mi'lady!" Asher shouts and I rub my shoulder looking up at him.

"Yeah, thanks." I drone reaching for the oars, "What did you do that for?" I demand.

"You walked under the missing toe." Asher says and I shake my head back and forth unsure how to respond to that.

"The what?" I ask and points up.

"Missing toe." He answers and I look up at the toe that was hanging from the roof on a string, frozen solid.

"Missing toe." Snotlout says walking forward hand over her eye, "It's a new _genious_ holiday tradition Asher came up with." Snotlout says sarcastically and I look at the twins, both of them also with a black eye. Well at least I was spared of that. One black eye is not something I want for Snoggletog.

"The rules are simple." Asher assures.

"Step under the missing toe," Ruffnut starts.

"And you get punched in the face." Tuffnut finishes and he looks down at me, "Well except for you, why does she get permission to skip the punch in the face?" Tuffnut demands looking up at Asher who shrugs.

"It's tradition." Asher argues and I grab the oars getting to my feet.

"Not a, not a classic." I assure and he looks at me with a large smile.

"Better than Yaknog." Snotlout mutters and a shiver runs down my spine from the name of the terrible drink.

"You want to try it!?" Asher asks, "Here comes Gobber!" Asher shouts.

"Are you seriously offering for me to punch Gobber in the face?" I ask and he nods happily, "Besides, I've got to go get my helmet." I say balancing the oars on my shoulders again.

"In a rowboat? That has a happy ending." Snotlout says sarcastically and I sigh turning away from them walking forward. "Have fun swimming!" Snotlout shouts at my back and I bite down on my lip, hoping no swimming will be involved.

I walk forward and ramming into something. I jerk back and rub my nose with one hand as I look at Fishlegs. I grab the oar again and stare at her basket of fish filled to the brim, the basket now has frost spreading down the side.

"Wow. You hungry there Fishlegs? You have enough fish to feed a dragon." I joke. She sucks in a breath.

"Ha ha! Yeah a dragon that's…" She trails off and rushes away. I stare at her for a second before I walk forward after her. I trail her to a stable and she rushes inside and I flatten myself against the wall as the door opens again. Fishlegs tip toes past me before she rushes off.

I stare at her confused before I set the oars against the side of the building and open the doors. The second the doors open Meatlug rushes forward. My eyes widen and I gasp and he rams into me breaking a chain that kept him there.

"Meatlug!" I exclaim and hold onto his burning face, his eyes widen as he stares at me and I pull my hand away as Meatlug flies over the plaza.

"HAEDRYIN!" Asher shouts. I stare down at him, "Where are you going?!" He yells. I look at him, "I have no idea!" I shout. Meatlug flies forward and I can see Fishlegs distant silhouette on the walkway, "Meatlug! What about presents?"

I look at Meatlug, "Sorry." I say and jump forward and climb over his face and onto his back. I put my hands down on him back and hiss from the sting of the skin. I sincerely hoped wherever he was going wasn't very far away.

….

"I can't believe him." Fishlegs says. Asher whacks her arm, "You can't believe him? You kidnapped you're dragon!" He shouts. Ruffnut whacks Tuffnut's head and he glares at her. She walks forward and Tuffnut follows.

She stares at the hay and pull it apart as her eyes widen.

"That makes it sound so mean." Fishlegs says.

Tuffnut pulls the hay apart and his eyes widen as large as Ruffnut's , "Hey guys?" He asks.

"He flew away the second he was unleased!" Asher yells ignoring Tuffnut. Ruffnut stares down at the blue egg.

"I'm seventy two percent sure he wanted to stay." Fishlegs argues.

"GUYS!" Tuffnut yells. Asher, Fishlegs and Snotlout look over to where the dragon eggs are.

"Whoa, Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs says. Asher walks forward and the twins move away from the hay to let him look at the eggs.

Ruffnut shakes her head, "You're such an idiot you're dragon laid eggs!" She corrects. Asher picks up the egg, "Hey! I bet that's why all the dragons left: To lay their eggs!" He says.

"But boy dragons don't lay eggs." Fishlegs says. Ruffnut folds her arms, "Yeah your, "boy dragon" Is a girl dragon." She says.

Fishlegs wiggles her fingers, "Okay, that actually explains a few things." she says.

Asher pops up the egg in his hand, "Hey! Everyone's missing there dragons right?" he asks and races over to the stable's shelf's.

Snotlout groans and leans back, "Oh here it comes." She moans.

Asher rips a ribbon from the shelf and ties it around the egg in a bow he lifts it up for the others to see. "It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition." He says.

A few minutes later with eggs in their hands the teens start to spread the eggs around the village.

….

I blink through the thick smoke as I try to see ahead of me. I grab onto Meatlug with my hands and bite on my tongue to keep back my cry as the heat burns my already blistered and burned hands.

"Meatlug where are you taking me?" I ask and duck as a ship piece flies over my head. I gasp as I see a ship and pull up on his ears. Meatlug flies up and I stare back at the boat, about two hours later the clouds finally go away and the sun shines down on a island. I stare down at the dragons covering the island. Every dragon was here.

Meatlug lands on the island and I jump of his back and walk forward staring around me at all of the dragons. Baby dragons we're everywhere. I stare down at the island, "You guys come here to have babies." I realize, "Whoa."

I look down and watch a Gronckle roll her eggs forward. I slide down the hill and stop my arms flying out as a group of small Nadders run past me. I grin as I watch them disappear running off to their parents. I walk forward and watch as the Gronckle rolls her egg into the deep pool. I a few seconds later a baby Gronckle swims up to the top.

"Aw!" I say and two others scramble up over the top next to their sister. I look over at an egg, I look back at the mother "Oh look over here you miss-" I start and lean down to pick up the egg when it explodes. I'm thrown backwards and roll over panting spots blurring my vision as I hold my burning hands to my chest.

"Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." I mutter and grip my hands to my chest and watch as smoke rises from my clothing. A nudge to the back make me jerk forward and I look up from the ground and see the mother Gronckle looking at me questionably.

I look back at her and hiss through my teeth from the pain, she tilts her head to the side and I shakily get to my feet looking at the tiny Gronckle as it walks over to it's mother perfectly fine. I shake my head and the world spins. I close my eyes, "I now understand why you put it in the water." I says and look at the Gronckle who nods her head.

I hold my hands close to my chest and look down at the burned black bleeding fingers, any part that still had skin was red and blistered. I turn to walk away and shake my head slight, "It is really, really, good those don't hatch on Berk." I repeat.

…..

Asher puts the final egg into a shoe and backs out off the house and looks at the teens that we're gathered in the Plaza, "Wasn't this a great idea?" He asks

Fishlegs nods,"Everyone is going to be so surprised!" She says excitedly. At that moment something hits her in the head and she falls backwards. "Ow!"

Snotlout leans over her, "Surprise!" She yells. A baby dragon drops from the sky and onto Fishlegs. "Aww!" The rest of the group says as they stare at the group. Asher's eyes widen and he stares at the Gronckle, "The eggs explode?" He asks, horrified.

A house explodes at that moment and answers Asher's question.

"THE EGGS EXPLODE!" Asher yells

A Viking runs past him his helmet on fire, "Sorry!" He calls. Vikings run past the teens as their house's explode. Wood rains down on everyone as from the explosions like fireworks into the sky.

Asher grips the end of his shoulder length hair and tugs at it as a fire ball hits the tree in the middle of town and sets it ablaze.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut says.

"WOW!" Tuffnut yells.

Snotlout shakes her head and looks at Asher, "This is your best idea yet." Snotlout says. Asher grips the end of his hair tighter and Stoick rushes into the scene Gobber following close behind him as they both watch the Snoggletog tree burn.

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" Stoick yells and turns to the village as Vikings rush over water buckets in hand, Stoick looks at the group and looks back at the fire and Asher looks up.

"The eggs explode." He repeats and a final explosion sounds behind him. Asher gives a weak smile.

….

"Toothless! Toothless?" I ask as I wander through the dragon nesting grounds. I hadn't seen anything. I had no idea where Toothless was, and I was starting to panic. Toothless really must have left to join other Night Fury's.

I kick the ground and watch the ice as I stare up at the cloudy sky, "Oh Toothless where are you?" I ask. I walk over to an small cliff where the ground dipped. "Hookfang!" I cry and stick my hands out and slide down an ice patch to get across the dip in the ground.

I pat his nose and bite my lip as his skin stings, I look over and see, "Stormfly!" I race over to her, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!" I say and pat Stormflys neck. I look down and see three small Nadders, "And you have babies?!" I ask and lean down and look at Stormfly, when she gives nod, I touch them and spin several snowflakes over there heads.

"Ah, look at you guys all happy and together." I say. They rub into my hand and I laugh sending several more snowflakes over their heads. They push into each other trying to get touched by me and I pick them all up in my arms and grin a Stormfly.

"Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own sort of holiday?" I ask and put the babies down. I look up at Stormfly and Hookfang, "Speaking of which I should get back to my holiday." I say and look at Hookfang, "So what do you say Hookfang, think you can give me a ride home?" I ask.

He dips his head and I climb onto his neck and Hookfang jumps into the air I look down at the other dragons, "I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready." I say and watch as several snowflakes fall from my fingers raining down on the dragons.

Stormfly jumps into the air followed by all the other adults, "Oh! No, no, no!" I say and look at Hookfang, "I think I just restarted the return migration." I say and put a hand down on Hookfang's neck. Frost spills down it and I pull my hand away, well Toothless was perfectly fine with my powers spilling out all over him (to be honest I think he enjoyed it) I tried not to do it to other dragons. "Sorry," I murmur.

The babies race forward after their parents and I look down, "Come on!" I encourage. Three babies jump off the edge and hover for a second and fly back onto the land. I sigh, "Oh this is never going to work." I groan.

I look down at the dragons and then look at Hookfang, I lift up both my hands and he shifts as I do so trying to keep me on his back. I spin my hands up into the sky and ice spills from my fingers and I watch as boat forms. Hadn't been my original plans but whatever it works. I twist my wrist and several ice ropes attach themselves to the boat. I look at Hookfang, "Ready?" I ask.

He nods and I flick my fingers and drop my hands the boat falls and Hookfang dives out of the way grabbing one of the ropes. Other dragons quickly grab onto the ropes and I look back at the baby dragons. I wave a hand for the dragons to follow and lead Hookfang over to the edge of the cliff.

The baby dragons sniff the ice before they decide it is indeed safe and jump onto the boat. I grin and as soon as all the babies are on the boat thing I lead Hookfang forward, "Let's go!" I say and lift up a burned hand.

….

Back on Berk the village was working together to clean up the broken houses and repair them as well. Stoick sighs and walks through a broken house Asher was working on. "Gobber this is a disaster." Stoick says. He couldn't find Haedryin anywhere, the dragons we're gone, and the village was exploded.

Gobber shrugs and straightens the leaves on the horns of his helmet, "Eh, it's not so bad." He says.

Stoick stares at him, "Oh, "not so bad"? The village is destroyed, the dragons picked up and left us, let's face it, this holiday is a complet- what are you all staring at?" Stoick demands as he shoves through the people.

A women points up and Stoick looks as he sees shapes moving through the sky."What is that?" He asks. Asher stares at it for a second from where he was on the ladder.

"It's Haedryin!" Stoick shouts.

"And our dragons!" Asher adds.

….

I look down at Berk, it was burned at I wondered why it looked like we'd got raided by dragons again but all the dragons were with me, what happened?

I look down at the ice boat making sure it was still intact. We reach Berk and the ice crashes through the snow stopping just in front of the village. Hookfang drops the ropes and the other dragons do likewise and Hookfang lands.

Everyone stares for a second before the small dragons pop their heads over the side of the boat. I jump off of Hookfang and smile as everyone cheers happy to see there dragons again. Snotlout shoves her hand up in victory and race toward Hookfang,"Yeah!" She yells.

"Stormfly!" Asher calls and races up to his Deadly Nadder. He wraps his arms around her jaw before he looks to the side, "Oh! And you have babies!" He says and looks down at the small Nadders with delight.

Dad laughs and grabs me in a hug. "Well done!" He says "Thanks dad!" I gasp and drops me. I gasp for air and rub my ribs with my burned hands as dad looks around at us.

"Everyone get your dragons to the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" He yells.

…

In the Great Hall, I stroll through the building watching everyone as they laugh and celebrate with their dragons.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Fishlegs shouts.

I bite my lip sadly, and rub my burned palms as I walk past Snotlout and a small Monstrous Nightmare she was teasing, a set of twins that we're playing with a small Zibbleback and I watch a little girl walk forward a Terror in her arms as she hums happily.

I smile sadly as tears feel my eyes, a pang in my heart. I missed Toothless, he was my other half. I need him.

Asher walks up to me and grabs my hand, "Haedryin I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone and their dragons." He says and I nod my head. He let's my hand go and lifts up my head.

"But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank You." He says and kisses me on the lips. My eyes widen and he let's me go and wraps me in a hug. I stiffen before I relax in his hold, "Asher, where did Toothless go?" I ask and he grips me tighter.

"I don't know." Asher says.

He hold me for a second more before he pulls away shivering slightly he looks at me, "Wow, wouldn't want to be you right now." He says. I stare at him shocked slightly, "I mean you brought back every dragon but yours!" He says. I spin my wrist and hold a snowball in my hand.

"This is not helping at all." I promise and lift up the snowball. Asher's face breaks into a wide smile and he shoves me back. I stumble and look up.

"Toothless!" I yell and toss the snowball to the side as I race forward. He leans down happily his eyes wide. He jumps up and I wrap my arms around him holding him tightly my burned palms and every other burned part of me not hurting as much anymore.

I pull away from him,"Bad dragon, very bad dragon you scared me half to death don't you ever stay away that long again!" I say and point my finger at me. He stares at my red raw finger and follows it. I look at him, "And what is in your mouth?" I ask.

Toothless leans over and plops the thing onto my head and I give a disgusted sound as I'm covered in his saliva and I hear other people give groans of disgust. I wipe away the spit from my eyes before it can freeze, "Yup, you sure found my helmet." I agree and snap my eyes open, "Hey! You found my helmet!" I cry and look up at him.

I flick a piece of frozen spit off of me and smile holding his face in my hand, "Thank you, buddy. You are amazing." I say and move wrapping my arms around him spreading frost on his scales.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Asher shouts

…

 _Thump, thump, thump._

I sit up in bed and rub my eyes before I toss of the thin blanket and race down the stairs and open the door and stare at the new feet of freshly fallen snow and smile at it, I loved winter. Toothless jumps on the roof again and I step off the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming! I was just-" I start and look to see Toothless is already off the roof I stop mid sentence as I stare at the saddle and tailfin.

"What'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore." I say and shove the saddle to the side with my peg leg. I walk over, "Let's go," I say and Toothless pulls away. I stare at him, "Toothless?" I ask he walks around me again and stares at the saddle and tailfin.

"You have you're new tail now." I say

Toothless nods his head and looks back pulling his tail into view where the ice fabric was he opens it and stares. I look at glance at his face, without regret written anywhere on him he smashes the tail to the ground.

I jerk forward, "Toothless what are you doing!" I ask. Toothless continues to whack it and the ice rods break and Toothless flings the rest of the tail off and looks back at me.

He pulls the snow covered saddle forward and I stare at him, he looks down at the saddle and pushes it forward eyes wide. I let out a breath and smile at him finally getting the message. He wants me to help him fly, and wasn't going to do it any other way.

 _Winter in Berk lasts most of the year, it hangs on with both hands and won't let go, and the only real comfort from the cold (if I needed any) is those you keep close to your heart._

I let go of the handles of the saddle and look at Toothless, "Ready?" I ask. He nods and I stand up on his back and back-flip off falling through the air. Toothless dives after me and sticks out his tongue. I smile and wave my fingers and watch the trail of snowflakes fly behind us. I smile and let the wind bite at my face as Toothless grins.

Toothless flips around and I climb onto the saddle, and shove my peg leg into place and click it back. Toothless snaps open his wings and we fly forward.

 _'That year I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. But he gave me a better one.'_

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
